prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Dawn
| birth_place = Glasgow, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Damian O'Connor Mikey Whiplash Tommy End | debut = 21 December 2013 | retired = }} Courtney Stewart (2 February 1994) is a female Scottish professional wrestler currently known by her ring name Isla Dawn. She is known for her work in the Scottish and British promotions including Scottish Wrestling Alliance, Fierce Females and Insane Championship Wrestling, where she wrestled most of her early career under her real name. By 2015, Stewart began to appear internationally in promotions in Spain, France and Japan. She gained wider international exposure with her recent work in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) between 2017 and 2018 where she first appeared under the ring name Stacey Coates. Upon her return in June of 2018, Stewart wrestled for WWE under the ring name Isla Dawn. In addition to her work in the WWE, Stewart also appeared in other American promotions, including I Believe In Wrestling, Wrestle Aid Orlando, American Combat Wrestling, Women Superstars Uncensored, Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment, Combat Zone Wrestling, NOVA Pro Wrestling, Queens Of Combat and SHINE Wrestling. Early life Stewart developed a background in dancing, prior to becoming a wrestler. She credits this background with her ability to smoothly transfer into her pro wrestling training. Professional wrestling career Scottish Wrestling Alliance (2013-2016) Making her in-ring debut as Courtney first wrestled on 21 December 2013, defeating Nikki Storm at SWA End Of Year's Friends & Family. She returned on 21 February at SWA The War Of Independence where she teamed with Dave Conrad & Ryan Griffin in a mixed six-person tag team match won by Nikki Storm & The Forgotten (Alex Cavanagh & Glen Dunbar). On 5 April at SWA Clan Wars 2014 - 10th Anniversary, wrestling as Courtney Stewart, she teamed with Debbie Sharp & Fiona Fraser in a Clan Wars Elimination tag match won by Bete Noire, Sammii Jayne & Viper. On 6 June at SWA The Next Chapter, Courtney was defeated by Nikki Cross. On 28 September at SWA/Zero-1 Live In Beith, she defeated powerhouse Viper. On 28 October at SWA/Zero-1 Battlezone Courtney teamed with Grado to defeat Debbie Sharp & Joe Hendry in a dark mixed tag team match. On 14 November at SWA/Zero-1 Live In Cumbernauld. On 28 November 2015, Courtney received her first title contention shot at SWA Autumn Tour: Battlezone. There, she was involved in a 30 Man Battlezone Rumble for the Number 1 Contendership to the Scottish Heavyweight Championship. Courtney returned on 27 February 2016 at SWA Live In Beith, in a match won by Nikki Storm. On 14 May at SWA Live In Paisley, Courtney wrestled in a match won by Sammii Jayne. As Isla Dawn, she returned on 11 November 2017 at SWA: Source Live In Lennoxtown, in a match won by Sammie Jo. ICW: Fierce Females (2014, 2016) Stewart debuted at ICW FF Coming of Age on 13 April, defeating Fiona Fraser. At ICW FF Return of the Hardcore Queen on 8 June, she lost to Debbie Sharp. On 20 July at ICW FF Mad Maxine, Stewart lost to Fiona Fraser via submission. On 31 August at ICW FF Strewth Sheila, Stewart and Fraser met in a singles match that ended in a double-count, resulting in a no-contest. Stewart returned on 24 April 2016 at ICW Friday Night Fight Club #2.17 in a title match against Carmel Jacob for the ICW Women's Championship. Jacob successfully retained the title. Scottish Wrestling Alliance: Source (2014-2017) As Courtney, she debuted on 16 March 2014 at SWA:Source Showcase, defeating Sammii Jayne. At SWA:Source Showcase 2 on 11 May, Courtney teamed Debbie Sharp defeat Sammii Jayne & Viper. On 22 June at SWA:Source Showcase 3, Courtney teamed with Debbie Sharp again in a tag match that was won by Bete Noire & Nikki Storm. On 7 September at SWA:Source Showcase 4, she teamed with Manlon in a tag match won by Bete Noire & Nikki Storm. On 1 February 2015, Courtney returned at SWA:Source Showcase 6, where she was defeated by Sammii Jayne. Courtney returned on 28 February 2016 at SWA:Source Showcase 9, where she defeated Bete Noire. On 1 May at SWA:Source Showcase 10, Courtney wrestled a mixed singles match won by Mr. Byers. Returning on 22 January 2017, at SWA:Source Showcase, make her SWA debut under her new ring name Isla Dawn, she wrestled Sammie Jo to a no-contest finish. On 25 February at SWA:Source Bridgeton, Dawn defeated Bete Noire in a Round Robin Tournament match. European Tour (2015-present) On 16 May 2015, Courtney debuted in Revolution Championship Wrestling at its RCW Hell Girls 2 event in Barcelona, Spain, where she lost to Toni Storm. On 17 October, 2015, Courtney debuted in Pro Wrestling Holland's PWH Fighting Solutions event in Hillegom, South Holland, defeating Danni D. On 16 January 2016, Courtney debuted at BODYSLAM! Pro Wrestling Aalborg, Denmark, defeating Lady Lory by disqualification. On 13 August 2016, Courtney debuted in Westside Xtreme Wrestling at Sumerian Death Squad Produces The End ~ Tommy End's Final Day In Germany in Cologne, Germany in a match won by Melanie Gray United States Promotions (2016-present) Courtney made her American debut in I Believe In Wrestling's BELIEVE 130, teaming with Kaci Lennox in defeating Mila Naniki & Raegan Fire on 15 October, 2016. At BELIEVE 131, Courtney and Lennox defeated Mila Naniki & Raegan Fire in a tag team rematch. On 19 November 2016, Isla Dawn debuted in American Combat Wrestling at ACW Dangerous Intentions in a match won by Aspyn Rose. She returned to ACW on 29 March 2017 for its ACW Proving Ground show where she wrestled Mila Naniki to a No Contest finish. On 2 April at ACW Open Season, Isla Dawn defeated Nikki Addams. On 4 November 2016, Courtney debuted in Wrestle Aid Orlando's Wrestle Aid Orlando Redemption in a match won by Raegan Fire. Combat Zone Wrestling (2017) Isla Dawn debuted in Combat Zone Wrestling's 6 September 2017 edition of the CZW Dojo Wars, defeating Savannah Evans Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment (2017) Isla Dawn made her debut in the Georgia-based promotion Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment on 1 May 2017, at AWE Homegrown. Her debut was in a tag team match where she and Billy Brash defeated Ethan Case & Su Yung. At AWE Left Eye Burns The House, Isla Dawn teamed with Aria Blake & Su Yung to defeat Team PK (Camilla Kane, Kiera Hogan & Priscilla Kelly). At AWE Season 3 Finale, Isla Dawn defeated Kiera Hogan. She defeated Hogan in a rematch at AWE ROAR. On 9 September 2017, Isla Dawn made her debut in Women Superstars Uncensored at WSU King & Queen Of The Ring in a Queen & King Of The Ring Tag Tournament where she and Dave Crist were eliminated in the first round by Greg Excellent & Leva Bates. On 25 September at AWE 8 Weeks Later, Isla Dawn was defeated by Kamilla Kaine. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017-2018) On the 6 November episode of Monday Night Raw, Stewart made her WWE debut as Stacy Coates in a match won by Asuka in Manchester, England during its UK tour. Commentators acknowledged an aside fact that Coates' grandparents watched her debut match from front row. The match lasted just over a minute, before Coates tapped to Asuka's Asuka Lock submission hold. NXT (2018) Under her new ring Isla Dawn, she returned to WWE, appearing on 9 June during the second night of 2018 NXT At Download house shows held in Leicestershire, England. On that night, Dawn teamed with NXT's Shayna Baszler in a tag match lost to Nikki Cross & Tegan Nox. On 18 June, Dawn returned to NXT during the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament held in London, England. There, Dawn competed in a dark Fatal Four-Way No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Women's Championship against Jinny, Killer Kelly and Toni Storm, ending in a No-Contest finish. Dawn returned to NXT during the 29 July NXT UK-Tapings, defeating rival countrywoman Nina Samuels in a match. On 8 August, Dawn traveled to the United States where she competed in 2018 Mae Young Classic. She was eliminated in the first round by Nicole Matthews. She returned home to wrestle during the 25 August NXT UK-Tapings recorded in Birmingham, England. During the tapings, she competed in the first round of the NXT UK Women's Title Tournament to crown the first-ever UK Women's Champion. She was eliminated by Australian wrestler Toni Storm. Shine Wrestling (2018) As Isla Dawn, she made her debut at SHINE 48, teaming with fellow UK wrestler Chardonnay to challenge for the Tag Team titles held by Las Sicarias (Ivelisse & Mercedes Martinez), but did not succeed in winning the championship. NOVA Pro Wrestling (2018) Dawn debuted on 16 February in NOVA Pro Wrestling at Cupids Chokehold, competing in a Qualifying Match for the 2018 Commonwealth Cup, against Laynie Luck and Jordynne Grace. Both Dawn and Luck were defeated by Grace in the match. Personal life Stewart attends the City of Glasgow College, studying HNC Television. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Air Raid Crash :*''Call of the Quarters''- Half Nelson Suplex :*Gutwrench Powerslam? :*Saito Suplex :*Dragon Sleeper :*Bridging Snap Suplex :*Kick combo :*Running knee :*enzui Shining Wizard :*superkick to seated opponent :*Double Stomp :*Roll to European Uppercut Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #96 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Courtney's Facebook * Profile Category:1994 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females alumni Category:Living people Category:Dancers Category:Former boxers Category:Wrestle Aid Orlando alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Empress Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:BODYSLAM! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Reckless Intent Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster